Systems have been provided for disseminating shared content messages within a communication interface among a plurality of client devices via an at least partially centralized messaging server system.
Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified deficiencies and problems have been solved by developing solutions that are in accordance with the embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein